Mauzhertz
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Martin Burgess Mr. Burgess Reginald Katherine Nidaria Leroy Estes Sauly Megan |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X }} A Mauzhertz (pronunciation: MOWTS-hairts, Grimm: MOWZ-hurts; Germ. Maus "mouse" + Herz "heart") is a mouse-like Wesen that are harmless and shy. They first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 Martin Burgess was killing people in his neighborhood who challenged him due to an abusive life with his father. His victims would challenge him and become aggressive, and Martin's mind would turn them into his father. When cornered in his junkyard, he looked into a mirror and, horrified, saw himself as his father, allowing the police to arrest him. Sauly was a bookie who had many connections and sold tickets to various shady, underground events such as the Löwen Games. Monroe went to him for tickets to the Löwen Games, and threatened him with his Blutbad form. Sauly then gave him an address where someone would pick him up and take him to the games, when in reality Sauly set Monroe up to be taken in to fight. Reginald was the owner of a camera store and made fake papers for members of the Resistance to get out of the country. He was first visited and threatened by Edgar Waltz for the location of Ian Harmon. Waltz threatened to kill his family if he didn't comply. Rosalee also came in to get fake papers for Ian. Reginald gave her the passport and money, along with a note saying "I'm sorry. I had no choice". He was later killed by Waltz. Season 2 Leroy Estes comes into the shop for an order that he made with Rosalee. He's extremely unbalanced and wobbly due to an unknown inner ear affliction. Monroe accidentally mixes in the wrong ingredient and, due to his mistake, the mixture that would have been Leroy's antidote instead made him act manically, cutting up furniture with a chainsaw. He is later knocked out by Monroe in his home, where Monroe proceeds to give him the correct serum. An unknown inmate is seen among the other prisoners as Hank and Nick walk into the prison to speak to Craig Ferren about his ordeal seven years earlier. Leroy, the same Mauzhertz from , is seen among the crowd of other Wesen in Rosalee's shop, demanding that Rosalee take action about the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex being broken. He and the rest of the crowd later leave, slightly disappointed about Monroe and Rosalee's responses. Katherine Nidaria is seen scared of Don Nidaria, her husband, in a flashback that occurred six months ago. Don is angry at her for wearing the wrong dress, and in a rage, Don throws Katherine off their balcony, killing her. Season 3 Leroy Estes goes to the spice shop to buy something that he has to steep for 15 minutes before and after every meal for a week. Characteristics Upon woge, they gain beady eyes, whiskers jutting out from a pointed nose, more facial hair, large ears and oversized incisors. Female Mauzhertz have an overall similar woge, but don't gain extra facial hair, and have less pronounced whiskers. They do not have any strength enhancement and are generally quite weak. Behavior Mauzhertz are by nature, very timid and exceedingly cowardly, oftentimes afraid of their own shadow. Mauzhertz are very predictable which makes them easy prey for Lausenschlange, their natural predators. Much like their Eisbiber cousins, Mauzhertz are a friendly species, and will go out of their way to avoid trouble. Consequently Mauzhertz have never been at odds with the Grimms. Prior to Nick Burkhardt recording Martin Burgess' murder spree, it is unlikely that a Grimm had ever recorded an instance of a rogue Mauzhertz, as Nick could find no mention of them in any of his Grimm Diaries, and required Monroe's help to identify them. Despite their passive natures, Mauzhertz can occasionally be found in the seedy parts of society. A good example of this would be Sauly who had connections and sold tickets for Leo Taymor's Löwen games. Likewise, Nick spotted at least one Mauzhertz in prison. Images GRM_09.jpg Mauzhertz.jpg|Martin Burgess in . Mauzhertz.png Martin Burgess as Mauzhertz.jpg Sauly1.jpg|Sauly, from . 118-Reginald.png|Reginald, from . 217 Katherine Nidaria woged.png|Katherine Nidaria, from . Mauzhertz-drawing.png 320-Mauzhertz.png| Megan, from . See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Myomorphan Wesen Category:Rodent Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon